Secret Spies: Failed!
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Audreya, The Daughter of Alister, is going on her first date! But Alister isn't very comfortable with the idea so he forces Ratchet and Racket, The Son of Ratchet and Talwyn to follow her! But what happens when Thier mission isn't very, "secrety?" Request for my Awesome BFF and Talchet shipper on here, Lightchaser12!:D AU Universe!


**What's up everybody? So this is a Request for my one of my BFFs, Lightchaser12! 2 months ago, She sent me a story request about her Ocs including one of mine! But I wanted to start on SpyroKing51's request first since he sent me a request before hers! When she sent me that Request and she gives me an example of what the characters would say, we then started roleplaying and it was so much fun, we don't wanna stop so this is based on mines and hers Roleplay;)! This Fic has several of Lightchaser12's Ocs and including my Talchet kid, Racket! Also there are different ages in the Ocs! Racket is 7, Audreya is 13, Taylor is 10 and Jacob is 10! Amanda, Audreya, Taylor, Jacob and Ryan (Lightchaser's Lombax ocs I'm borrowing for this Request) Blongs to herself, Lightchaser12! Racket Apogee belongs to Me! And the other Ratchet & Clank characters belong to their rightful owners! Sure hope you like this Lightchaser12! Enjoy!**

Audreya, the Daughter of Alister Azimuth and Amanda, is now 13 and is going on her first date with her new boyfriend, Ryan! However, Alister isn't very comfortable with his Daughter dating someone he doesn't know so he heads over to Ratchet and Talwyn's house and forces Ratchet and his and Talwyn's son, Racket to come with him and help him spy on Audreya on her first date! After when Alister told Ratchet and Racket all of his plan, The Two don't think it's a very swell idea!

"Alister, this isn't a good Idea really!" Racket said said not liking about the Plan, "It doesn't seem right to Audreya!"

"I don't care!" Alister said gruffing, "and Ratchet, your coming too!"

Ratchet got shocked what Alister told him, "But Why!?" He shouted.

"Because I'm older than you!" The Elder Lombax replied.

"Alister, you need to understand! I don't feel right on spying on my Cousin!" Racket still trying to warn him.

Ratchet also agrees what his Son is trying to say and then said, "Racket is right, Alister! I don't feel comfortable on spying my Niece either!"

"Unless... you give us something..." Racket said sneakly.

"Like what?.." Alister said getting imformed.

Ratchet and Racket both whisper to each other and then said, "You give us 50 bolts!"

Alister growls and handed to two 50 bolts..

Later at Night...

Audreya was eating at Olive Garden outside with her boyfriend, Ryan while Alister, Ratchet and Racket are on the Roof, watchign every move of the two love birds.

Suddenly, Audreya starts to feel uncomfortable like someone in watching her, she questioned Ryan if he feels the same way as her as he does.

While The two spying Lombaxes are watching Racket questioned, "So what are we gonna do Daddy and Alister?"

Alister then said, "I guess just sit here and spy on them"

"Good plan General, good plan" Ratchet said as he continued watching Audrey and Ry.

Racket was watching with his Daddy and Uncle until he saw a girl his age and blured out, "Whoa She's Hot!"

"Huh?" Ratchet questioned as he heard of what his Son said.

"Nothing.." Racket replied and then asked, "Plus does Aunt Amanda and Mom know what we're doing?"

This started to mfreak Alister out and then he shouted at Racket, "Do not tell Amanda!"

Racket got confused but replied, "Uh..Okay?"

Ratchet began to sign and then said, "This is soo boring!" Then he asked, "How long have we've been sitting here?"

Racket wasn't surprised of what his Father said and then replied to him, "Uh Dad, It's only been 5 minutes!"

Then Audreya wraped her arms around Ryan's neck and this got Alister's attention, "Now what are they doing now!?" He questioned.

Suddenly, Audreya kissed Ryan on the lips which grossed Racket out, "Eww!" The young lombax said disgusted and then he saw Alister looking like he was about to explode, "Uh Dad, Alister looks mad now"

Alister trys to calm down but can't and then he told Ratchet and Racket, "Give me something to break before I loose my temper.."

Racket reached into his pocket of his Sea Green Jean shorts and pulled out a blue bottle, "How about my Water bottle?" He asked him.

Alister grabbed the Water bottle out of Racket's hand and throw it at a wall, "Dang it! That didnt help!"

The Ratchet saw that Audreya and Ryan are going back and said, "Well Audrey and Ry are heading back"

"Aw Blitzsnack!" Alister shouted.

3 hours later when evweryone is back home, Audreya went to her father and made a sneaky look at him.

"Hey Audrey!" Alister said happy to see his daughter.

Audreya smiled and told him, "Hey Dad, I know that you were watching me!"

Alister got shocked that Audreya might have figured of that He was watching her, "What? How!?"

Audreya then answered, "Cause I heard you, Ratchet and Racket talking to eachother on the roof and you were breaking stuff! Your not a good spy!" As she laughed a bit.

Alister beginns to blush, "Aw Nuts!"

Then Audreya began to questioned, "Why were you watching me?"

The Alister needed to make something up to keep Audreya, not knowing he was really spying on her, "I wasn't watching you! I was fixing something on the Roof and I invited Ratchet and his Son, Racket to help me!"

Audreya continued to giigle at her Father, "Then Why are you turnig red? You do that when you get nervous! And Ratchet had his phone out the whole time recording everything and you lokked so cute in it!"

"CUTE!?" Alister shouted as he continue blushing of what his Daughter just called him but he have to make up another story for that, "It's nothing Sweetie! Ratchet was probably just calling his wife, Talwyn and we didn't want to get in Really!"

Audreya had enough of the conversation and re[plied, "Okay but on my next date, I'll keep my ears open!"

Couple hours later Alister came to Ratchet's house and knocked on the door and Ratchet answered it! When Ratchet answered the door, he was laughing nervously, "Hey Alister" He said as he continued laughing, "Your Awesome!"

Alister got confused of what Ratchet meant, "You okay, Ratchet?"

Ratchet continue to nervously laugh and answered him, "You remember about that video I took last night?"

Alister rolled his eyes, "Yeah and Audreya thinked I looked cute in it!"

Ratchet bursted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Racket was at the Azimuth's house, playing video games with his cousin, Jacob and Racket keeps beating him!

\When Racket beated Jacob, Jacob hollared, "Dang it, Racket! How are you beating me?"

"I got skills!" Racket replyed victoriously.

Then Alister came in the room and Jacob saw his father, "Hey Dad, Do you think you can beat Racket at Skylanders in the Battle mode?"

Alister shruged his shoulders and replied to his Son, "I'm really not good at Video Games at all, Son"

Then Alister's Wife, Amanda, comes in and wraps her arms around Alister's neck, "So Alister, what did you did with Ratchet and Racket?"

Alister giggles as he wraps his arms around his Wife's waist, "Oh we were just doing guy stuff"

"We were just... Hoverboarding!" Racket added.

"Oh that was Nice," Amanda said as he starts to kiss her husband.

Jacob starts to get creeped out of what his parents are doing and told them,"Mom Dad, Go to a different room!"

Racket then added, "Yeah I had enough seeing kisses!"

What Racket questioned made Amanda curious and asked her Husband, "What does Racket mean by that?"

Then Racket heard Amanda's question and answered, "Oh it's nothing, Aunt Amanda! My Mommy and Daddy have been making gushy kisses lately" He said as he smiled nervously.

"Oh Okay" Amanda replied as she as Alister went into their room

The Taylor, the second daughter of Alister and Amanda, came home when she got back from the Dentist to get her wisdom teeth out which is was very painful to her. Then Audreya sees her younger sister and goes to her, "Sis? You Okay?"

Taylor had her hand on her cheek, "Yeah I got my wisdom teeth pulled out and it hurts so much!" She moaned.

Audreya feels very sorry for her sister, "Aw I'm sorry, do you feel like resting?"

Taylor nodded.

"Okay I'll take you to your bed" Audrey said as she has her sister on her shoulder and took her upstairs.

Couple minutes later was not so very happy for Taylor as she keeps hollaring, "My Mouth hurrrts!"

Jaco had enough and yelled at his Sister, "We get it, Tay! Your mouth Hurts!" he shouted as he continue to play video games while Racket was reading a book of Diary of a Whimpy Kid (A/N: Diary of a Whimpy Kid is a book series that me and my little brother loves to read!:)

However, Audreya is still curious of what her Father, Uncle and Cousin did last night so she went to see Racket, "Hey Racket, can I talk to you?"

Racket looked from his book to Audreya and smiled, "Sure Cous!" He said as he put his book down and Audreya took him to her room.

When they got to her room, Racket questioned her, "So what is it?"

Audreya sat on her bed and questioned her cousin, "What were you, Uncle Ratchet and my dad were doing last night?"

Then Racket told her proudly, "That is a very classified information you wouldn't understand since were guys and all!"

Audreya still doesn't get what he's saying, "Okay what?"

Racket answered, "Just... guy stuff!"

Audreya knew better, "You mean hiding on top of the Roof spying on me and Ryan? That's not guy stuff! Face it! I caught you red-handed and I'm Awesome!"

Racket got irritated of what She told him and shouted, "No Audreya! We weren't spying on you and your gushy boyfriend makin' Kisses!" Then Racket covered his mouth.

Audreya got happy that she knew it, "Ah-Ha! Busted! You confessed and I'm awesome and since you confessed, your gonna help me!"

What Audrey said made Racket to start crying as little tears starts to form from his eyes and sniffed, "I'm really Sorry Audrey... Me and my Daddy knew it was wrong and we didn't want to do it... but your dad forced us to spy on you... please don't tell Alister... I'm really really Sorry!" The Young lombax said as he continued to sob.

Audreya saw what she did to her cousin and she begans to feel bad too and gives him a good hug, "Aw it's okay, Racket" She said as she comfort him, "You wanna help me get payback on my Dad?"

But Racket continue to sod and sniff, "I don't know Audrey, I still feel very bad!" He said.

"Aw poor little guy" Audrey said as she rocked him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry I was being a brat to you at first Racket, I shouldn't have yelled at someone thats soo sweet!"

Racket starts to cheer up a little bit but still worried, "But what's my Dad gonna say when I tell him?"

Audreya smiled at her cousin, "Don't worry Racket, I'll talk to our Dads! Everything will be Okay!"

Racket then smiled with some tears still in his eyes, "Thank you, Audrey!"

Couple hours later, Audreya talking with Ratchet and Alister, "So did you two learned your lesson?"

Ratchet and Alister both nodd their head down, "Yes.."

Audreya then faced to Ratchet, "Uncle Ratchet, Racket told me that this isn't your fault either so your good!" Then she faced her Father, "And Dad? I know that I'm your little girl and all but you got to trust me on this stuff! You also made Racket Cry literally! Your lucky i'm not gonna tell Mom or Aunt

talwyn on this but dad-" She forms her evil smile, "I got the perfect punishment for you!"

Alister was curious, "What?..."

Audreya still was doing her smile and Ratchet remembers it and whispered to Alister, "She's giving you that crazy smile"

Then Audreya said, "Well Dad, You have to massage Taylor's gums since she got her wisdom teeth pulled out!"

Alister was grossed out of what he has to do, "Eww that's Gross!"

Then Taylor hollared, "Dad! My mouth hurts!"

Alister signed as he went down stairs, went to Taylor and massage her Gums!

Couple minutes later while Alister was still massaging his Daughter's gums,  
Audreya also told her Father, "Also Dad, Don't get mad at Racket for telling me! He's too sweet to lie!"

Alister signed again, "Okay"

Audreya then said, "I

m going on my Date with Ryan so You can stop massaging Taylor's gums so you can apoligize to sweet little Racket!"

Alister puted his finger out of his Taylor's mouth and get up off the couch, "Okay I will" He said as he went to Racket who was still reading, "Uh Racket?"

Racket looked from his book, "Yeah?" Then he got scared when he saw Alister, "W-what is it t-that you n-need, Alister?"

Alister took a deep breath and told him, "I just wanna say that I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to feel guilty when you told Audreya" He said calmly.

Racket smiled and he hugged the General, "Apology Accepted!"

Alister smiled as he hugged his Nephew.

Then Racket asked, "Also, What punishment did Audrey gave you?"

"Daaad! My Mouth hurts!" Taylor hollared.

Alister signed, "Come with me, Racket" As he take Racket to the living room and showed Racket by massaging Taylor's gums, which grossed Racket out.

"Ewww! This is even worse than kisses!" He said not happy.

THE END

**Well that wraps it up for this Fanfic! Wow this must be long and it took me a while but I had Fun!;) Sure hope you like it, Lightchaser12! If you wanna know about Amanda, Audreya, Taylor, Jacob and Ryan, ask Lightchaser12 about them! Amanda, Audreya, Taylor, Jacob and Ryan belongs to Lightchaser12! Racket Apogee belongs to Me! Ratchet, Alister and Talwyn belongs to Insomniac Games! Other stuff mentioned in this belongs to their rightful owners! Flaming is unacceptable but Peace Out!:))**


End file.
